Snowbarry Love
by jor.inayat
Summary: A short story exploring the split personalities Caitlin and Killer Frost have. Caitlin has been experiencing backouts and every time she changes into Killer Frost she falls into rage filled outbursts, hurting Barry and other people. Barry must constantly persevere to help Caitlin in this story while juggling his own strong feelings for her. (A Barry and Caitlin romance)


(Just a short Snowbarry Story, I thout I'd explore the split personality between Caitlin and Killer Frost and how each one might treat barry, for this version Killer Frost is a little more unhinged than usual but I thought It would be interesting to see her at a more challenging place emotionaly speaking. For this story Barry and Iris aren't married and aren't a couple)

(Chapter 1)

Barry laid on his side, having just endured a harsh battle with killer frost, even with his healing factor it would still take him a few hours to recover, there where bloody marks on his hands, and a scar on his leg from an iceicle that hat had pierced it. Barry felt so hurt how could Killer Frost be so far off from Caitlin, why was she doing this to him. Barry never seemed to take no for an answer, especially when it concerned his friends, especially Cait. Barry thought back to that day at the pipeline when Caitlin could've almost killed him, he wished he could hold her in his arms once more, he knew they were only friends but for Barry it transcended just friendship.

"Underneath all that cold you're still you", Barry thought back to what he had said, words he still believed to be true, even now even in the midst of all this hurt

Looking at his newly scared leg he knew he needed a doctor, but thankfully that's just what he soon found, standing in his doorway, looking at him with her bright brown eyes, barry felt scared at first, he hated himself for it but after what had just happened his instincts had kicked in, but Barry pushed them back it was Caitlin, she had patched him up so many times before. Barry was too weak to stand when Caitlin rushed over to him, seeing he was weak she pulled him into her arms, nuzzling his hair whispering, "Oh Barry, I'm so sorry", as tears fell from her eyes. Barry felt safe in her arms, he knew this couldn't last, but as long as she was here, he was going to cherrish every damn minute he had with Caitlin.

(Chapter 2)

Soon after Caitlin left Barry to rest, as she walked away into the street with the darkness of night as an umbrella, shading her hope, she felt Killer Frost coming on. Her head began to spin and the only thing she could think of was Barry, the way she had held him in her arms and soon everything in her head became faded and dark as Killer Frost took over body.

Later Killer Frost thought to herself about Barry she didn't want to kill him but if he kept standing in her way like this, it made her loose any grip on her patience, and act out Irrationaly. She knew she wasn't well, but didn't have the scientific mind Caitlin did, and the last thing she was going to do is turn herself in or go back to Star Labs, she was to proud, to headstrong to stop herself. For a few months now whenever Caitlin experienced a blackout Killer Frost would appear, only in a more agressive state, attacking people, hurting them, especially Barry. She wondered if it was her and Caitlin's mind struggling to coexist, causing her psyche to breakout in uncontrollable fits of rage.

It had been a few days since Killer Frost had changed back into Caitlin, but as soon as it happened Caitlin went to visit Barry again. This time Barry wasn't home so she went over to Star Labs, luckily only Barry was there, It was late at night and it was strange for him to be there so late. Caitlin stepped out of the shadows, noticing he was working on some sort of plan to help her. Barry was lost deep in thought, and Caitlin tapped his shoulder and said in a hushed tone ,"Hey Barry," Caitlin still being weary of frightening him. Barry smiled and took a step back from the whiteboard he was writing on. "Caitlin I've missed you", Barry was tired from working all night, but still, seeing Caitlin again gave him enough joy to stay awake a few minutes more. Caitlin could see he was tired and sat him down next to her and just like before brought him into her embrace, gently whispering with him till they both fell asleep.

As the morning light was upon them, and they both opened their eyes Barry was filled with peace. He looked over to Caitlin she smiled at him, but then seemed to become tense when she realised Harry and Cisco were there, "Hey there lovebirds, sleep well", Cisco's winked at Caitlin and Barry. Caitlin became worried that something bad might happen with her at Star Labs around her friends. Caitlin got up and said, "I need to go". Cisco looked at Caitlin and said, "It's ok Caitlin we're only here to help". Caitlin blinked as she slowly felt her head spin once again, why did this have to keep happening. Catlin Screamed as Killer Frost took her over once again. "I can't be here, I can't hurt you again", her eyes seemed to draw to Barry as she said this. Barry rushed over to Caitlin, and using his superspeed he put both himself and Caitlin in flashtime. His eyes peared into hers, those eyes that expressed such hurt, and she was hurting for him, to be his, but everything stood in their way."Its ok Caitlin, look around you its just us in here, you can tell me, whats going on", Caitlin buried her head in Barry's chest, as tears flowed down from her eyes, the memory of the pipeline filled her head how she overcame Killer Frost's hold, how she overcame it for Barry, because even then she loved him. "Barry, I'm hurting, I can't go through this alone anymore", Caitlin sighed, "I need you, so much. Barry held her in flashtime untill she was ready to come out and face the world with him, Barry then kissed her forehead,"It's ok Cait, it's going to be ok, I got you". Then like no time had passed at all, Barry took her hands in his and came out of flashtime.

No one said a word as Cisco snd Harry whitnessed Barry and Caitlin holding hands and starring into each others eyes, there was a stillness in time, a gentle reminder of hope. Cisco tapped Barry on the shoulder, Well, what're you waiting for man, go kiss your Princess Leia, Barry smiled at Caitlin and brought her in for a kiss, finally she was his, and Barry didn't care about the problems they'd face, as long as he had Caitlin, no obstical could be to big to for the both of them. The End


End file.
